


Relax.

by Anonymous



Series: Wheel of Games (Smut Collection) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Komaeda Nagito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hinata Hajime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Slow Sex, Top Komaeda Nagito, both parties fully consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the last few months, Hajime has done nothing else but back-to-back missions for the Future Foundation, with hardly any rest in-between. Nagito, attempting to be the good alpha partner he should be, schedules an intervention.[Post-SDR2, Remnants work for Future Foundation, ABO-esque AU]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Wheel of Games (Smut Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054535
Comments: 20
Kudos: 239
Collections: Anonymous





	Relax.

**Author's Note:**

> (kicks the door down) i'm BBbBAaaaAAcCkK BITCHES 
> 
> ok! first i wish to say a big thank you for everyone for liking the previous fic!! the response was surprisingly huge, with people making complete threads n' everything, it was just so amazing >///< thank you for the support!! 
> 
> no but seriously, no joke, i have 8+ seperate google docs dedicated to komaeda attempting the 'x gonna give it to ya' maneuver on hinata, but it's so hard to get it right!! it fills me with such _d e s p a i r,_ but i'm plowing through as best as i can >:00
> 
> also, first attempt at ABO! (and using character's first names :00) i've read a few and while i was interested in writing them, i never really tried. i probably missed a lot of points about it n' whatnot, and maybe it was integrated weirdly, but ya'll, i've spent all day lamenting about this, and i've spent even longer just trying to haul ass and write something KLAJD 
> 
> either way, i hope you enjoy! i've only read through this once, so any mistakes are my own. have fun!

If there was one thing that Nagito learned to appreciate, it was the morning dawn.

In those few bright hours, everything would start to wake up. The sun would shine and the birds would sing happy chirpy tunes. Everything around him would be dark too, which further highlighted the beauty of the morning. 

He really was lucky to be able to see a new day like this. Back then, he imagined that such a thing would be impossible, either due to his luck or his frail body finally collapsing, but now there was no need to worry.

Which leads him to his next favorite part of the morning.

Right there, snuggled right into his arms, was a person who smelled like soft vanilla. Out of pure indulgence, he leaned down, breathing in the soothing scent, but made sure not to jostle the other. 

If there was anything he could be _more_ lucky about, it was the fact that Hajime Hinata had allowed him to be a part of his life. 

Truly, this omega was far too kind to him. Nagito knew that he was _a lot,_ if putting it lightly. He understood that he caused more stress than anything in their tight-knit group, even after the Neo World Program. And just like within the Neo World Program, he spent most of his time away from the others, less he inconvenienced them. But still, Hajime persevered in getting to know him, going as far as to make a robotic arm for the alpha. 

It was so terribly sweet of him, and to top it off, he _confessed_ to him, out of all things. 

_“H-Hey, Nagito?”_

_The alpha cocked his head. “Hajime? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the party?”_

_Hajime looked away. “Well, yeah, but…”_

_Nagito raised a brow. “But…?”_

_“…Can I tell you something?”_

_“... Alright, tell me what--”_

Before he knew it, a pair of chapped lips connected with his own. Nagito, out of instinct, had immediately held on, and Hajime let him. Everything else spiraled on from there. 

Still though, it’s unfortunate that days like this were rare for them. Being a member of Future Foundation was one thing, but being a former Remnant while they were at it? It was the perfect excuse to slew hundreds of assignments onto them, to “prove that you’re on our side” even with Makoto Naegi attempting to do damage control. 

And yet Hajime, the ever-dutiful one, agreed to every single assignment with no hesitation. 

On the outside Nagito understood why. Not accepting the Future Foundation’s terms would be less seen as a refusal and more of a declaration of war. But it also meant that Hajime would be gone for days, weeks, months even, going to places that Nagito _knew_ the Future Foundation could handle easily. 

The alpha held the omega closer. He was all for helping a strong vessel of hope like the Future Foundation, but they were barely giving Hajime any leeway between missions. And while Nagito was a terrible excuse of an alpha, he was an _alpha_ nonetheless. 

And until Hajime has properly rested, the omega isn’t going anywhere. 

Almost as if on cue, Hajime began wiggling about underneath him, his arms and legs flexing out to stretch. Nagito released his hold, waiting for the other’s eyes to fully open.

After a big yawn, hazy olive and red met jaded green. “Mrrgh, mornin’...” 

Nagito gave him a soft smile. He always looked so _cute_ when first waking up. “Good morning Hajime.” 

The omega didn’t move for a while, allowing for Nagito to stare, but eventually began to shift up into a sitting position. “Ugh, what time is it? I need to meet Makoto soon--” 

The alpha barely stopped the smug smile from blooming across his face. “No you don’t.” 

Hajime blinked. “I don’t…? What’s that supposed to mean--” 

“It means,” Nagito drawls out, moving up to meet Hajime’s face dead on. “that you don’t have any work today.” 

Hajime immediately grew suspicious, eyes narrowing. “Nagito, what did you do?”

Just for fun, he puts his hands on his chest as if affronted. “Me? Doing something wrong? _Hajime_ ,” He places his outstretched arms on Hajime’s shoulders, smirking when he feels the other shiver. “I will have you know that this was for your own personal health. Makoto agreed with me.” 

Hajime frowned at his words, a familiar stubbornness beginning to shine in his eyes. “Our mission backlog is big enough as it is. Even Naegi can’t get rid of that.” 

“Yes we can.” 

“That doesn’t-- wait, _we?_ ” Hajime’s face turned into disbelief. “Nagito, what did you guys _do?_ ” 

“Wonderful things!” Nagito smiled. Of course, by _wonderful things_ he meant “We spread the mission logs to other Future Foundation members under the guise of their superiors and threatened to fire them if they refused, but hey, we’re the Ultimate Lucksters, we’re not gonna die or anything”, but that was very useless information, so Nagito not telling him was 100% valid and understandable. “But the how doesn’t really matter--” 

“Uh, it really _does--”_

“-- what _does_ matter is what happens after!” Nagito happily dragged the omega into a hug. “Starting today, we’ll be getting a full week off!” 

Hajime immediately began to struggle. “Ugh, Na-Nagito, get off--! I seriously need to go--” 

Nagito raised a brow, easily keeping him close despite his movements. “Go _where_ exactly? I meant it when I said we have a week off--” 

“Obviously to whatever mess you made!” Hajime exclaimed. 

He blinked. He didn’t expect that. “Hajime… it’s alright, seriously--” 

A growl stopped him from talking. “Argh, if the higher-ups find out, it’s gonna be an absolute mess--” 

“Ha-Hajime--”

“And then Makoto’s gonna get in trouble too, probably way worse compared to last time, we might get assigned to a completely different division--”

“Hajime--” 

“And who said I needed a break? I’m just fine! I can do all their missions and tasks and everything else--”

_“Hajime!”_

The smell of wet grass and aging wood began permeating the room. It took seeing Hajime’s breath hitch for Nagito to realize that it came from _him._

The alpha sighed, leaning down to the omega’s neck to get himself to relax. “This is why you need a break Haji.” He muttered, nuzzling gently into the other’s scent gland. The smell of vanilla faintly greets him. “Don’t you see? You’ve overworked yourself. The first thing you did waking up was get mad at me.” 

His nuzzling had an effect on the omega, if his now-quivering body meant anything. But he wasn’t willing to relent, yet. “W-Well, obviously, you said such ridiculous things so early in the morning--” 

“It was no ‘ridiculous thing’, it was an intervention.” Nagito shifted so that Hajime would be sitting on his lap, his face never leaving the omega’s neck. “Both Makoto and I agreed that some time off would be good for you. Even if we have to enforce that ‘time off’ ourselves.” 

“... Nagito…” 

“And besides,” He cheekily nipped at Hajime’s collarbone. The yelp was worth it. “don’t you miss just staying at home, in our little cottage? I did, at the very least.” 

Hajime’s eyes softened slightly, and his face began to redden with guilt. “I… didn’t realize you felt that way. I-I’m sorry.” 

Nagito sighed, trying to push away the familiar sense of guilt. Getting apologized to never sat well with him, even after finally sorting himself out. It just felt weird. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He smiled instead. “I know that you just like helping others. I mean, you got together with _me_ out of all people.”

“I didn’t confess because I thought you were a charity case Nagito.” Hajime replied softly. He leaned down too, albeit more hesitantly, giving a quick peck on the alpha’s nose. “I genuinely like you. Even after everything you pulled.” 

A chuckle came out from Nagito’s throat. “Haha, are you sure you simply aren’t desperate? There aren’t a lot of options on this island admittedly--” 

Hajime silenced the rest of his words with a kiss. A proper one this time, followed by the smell of sweet vanilla. “No, I’m not.” He sighed with a smile. “Don’t be silly alpha.” 

The designation roused a spark in his mind. Hajime would only call him ‘alpha’ if he was being cheeky, which often led to Nagito giving him a raised brow and a flick on his arm. Obviously, all those instances were jokes, because Hajime would be his equal no matter what.

Nagito didn’t feel like joking around right now. 

So instead of replying to him, Nagito dove back into Hajime’s neck, taking in the other’s scent in full. He allowed his lips to part open, gently mouthing near the scent gland, which gave him a gasp. 

“Can I…?” He started, giving miniature licks at the soft flesh. He looked up and saw Hajime shift, but didn’t go further until he received a firm nod. 

Nagito continued mouthing Hajime’s neck, suckling any area that smelled more like roasting vanilla. Hajime in turn gave gasps and whimpers. “Alpha…” 

The alpha whispered shushing sounds in his ear, his hands moving under the other’s plain shirt. “Don’t worry, alpha’s gonna help you, okay?” He was never good at being reassuring, but this was one of the few times where listening to instinct would work best. And for a poor overworked omega, being a doting alpha seems like the best bet. “So long as you listen to me, all will be fine.” 

Hajime seemed to realize this too, because he slowly began to relax under his hold. Tan hands moved up to his face, before settling in his white hair. 

“Soft.” Hajime murmured, likely to himself, but Nagito preened happily nonetheless. Such a kind omega he has. He needs to do well. 

His own pale hands moved up to pull the shirt off, revealing the rest of Hajime’s torso. He was well-built everywhere, but had the softness that Nagito imagined most omegas had. Much to the other’s chagrin, it was mostly at his chest, but when he settled his face between the mounds, Nagito couldn’t help himself from smiling. 

When he looked down, Hajime’s face grew red. “S-Stop, it’s embarrassing.” 

“But they’re so soft!” Nagito exclaimed, one hand happily grabbing his side. “Cuddly and warm, just like you.” 

It only caused the omega’s face to flush even more, his pout so reminiscent of the ‘tsundere’ joke they always made to him. “No. ‘m not cuddly.” 

Nagito laughed aloud. “Nooo, you’re very cuddly!” He squished his face onto his chest, smiling when he hears Hajime giggle. Though an idea quickly formed in his mind. “But if you don’t wanna be cuddly…” He instantly pushes Hajime down and reaches for a nipple, grasping it between his teeth.

Hajime squeaked. 

He couldn’t help it, he gave him a smirk. “Then show me how tough you are.” 

Out of every region in his body, Hajime was surprisingly vulnerable at his chest. So it was no surprise for Nagito when he felt the omega’s hands grip his hair, sometimes to a near-painful degree, and that his pants and gasps were growing louder than before. Distantly, Nagito laments that the other wasn’t in his heat. Milking him was always fun. 

Another great thing about suckling his chest was that it got Hajime ready. His slick would come in copious amounts whenever he got loud, and considering that he liked it with no prep, it would work perfectly. 

How lucky for him to think things out, hmm? 

By now Hajime’s face had turned fully scarlet, his eyes looking but not focusing on him. His two buds were out too, sensitive after the alpha’s treatment. The scent of vanilla grows ever so stronger. 

Hah, Nagito could hardly wait. His erection was getting pretty impressive now. 

“Alright, pants off now.” Nagito tugged at the fabric, half of it already getting wet from slick. “Eeeeh, so messy omega! How much do you have under there?” 

Hajime still had enough energy to look away. “... Your fault.” 

“My fault? Hmm, I’ll take it.” Nagito hummed happily, his grin growing wider when he noticed Hajime glancing at him, before looking away in embarrassment. The omega was of average size, but to the alpha it was absolutely perfect. He could never get enough. 

And well, he was biased towards one part in particular… 

He gently pushed Hajime’s legs apart, and just as he thought, the hole was already glistening from the omega’s fluids. It was already beginning to seep into the bed, but Nagito quickly scooped some up. 

“I’m gonna just borrow some for a while, okay?” He swiped some on his cock, taking off his boxers as he did so. Hajime lets out an impatient sound, but he could tell that the other was just trying to hide how nervous he was. It was kinda cute.

Oh, then again, it _has_ been a while since they’ve done this. Did Hajime want prep after all? Nagito glanced at him and placed a finger at the rim, but Hajime easily shook his head. 

“I want all of it.” 

_Hmph, the usual way then. Okay!_

“Brace yourself then,” Nagito said. He leaned over the omega’s body, his hands gripping Hajime’s, before slowly pushing in. 

Going in was always the harder part, especially now with the fact that neither have touched each other for months. But if Hajime was anything, he was adaptable. So with every push that seemed a little too rough, Nagito would feel a wave of slick coming from the hole. Somehow, it felt really good, so Nagito ended up pushing even harder. 

Hajime’s mouth was perpetually open, the little sounds from earlier turning into full-on moans. He groaned loudly when Nagito fully sheathed himself in, his hole easily wrapping around the alpha’s cock. “Alphaaah…” 

“Good?” 

Hajime nodded. “G-Good.” Just because he looked so winded, Nagito decided to stop for a while. It looks to be a good idea, since Hajime began squeezing around him, his face turning happy. 

“Hah… Hahah…”

Nagito cocked his head. “Omega? What’s so funny?” 

Hajime blinked a few times, as if trying to find the right words to say. “It’s-- hrrgh, been so long. Forgot how this felt.” He turned to the left, where Nagito’s robotic arm was, and nuzzled it happily. “I… I forgot how _nice_ this felt.” 

… Ah great, now _he’s_ the blushing one. He probably doesn’t look as cute as Hajime did though. “Y-You’re too kind.” 

“No.” Hajime responded, eyes twinkling. He looked much more alert than he did a few seconds ago. “Every Future Foundation mission… was tricky. I needed to think a lot. And I-- mmh, forgot how to relax.” One hand reached out and grabbed Nagito’s face, its hold gentle and reassuring. “This is… calming, relaxing. I don’t have to think. I don’t have to plan. I just… need to feel.” 

Nagito’s face felt hot from… a lot of things. But it sounded like… he and Makoto had come just at the right time.

His luck has struck again. Except this time it was, for once, something good instead of bad. Or maybe his luck’s cycle ended after months’ long separation, and this was his reward?

… This wasn’t the best time to think about it. He has more important things to attend to.

The alpha leaned down to the relaxed omega. Their foreheads touched and their eyes met, from one shade of green to variation. “If you don’t want to think, you don’t have to.” He pushed down at the other’s arms. “Just relax, and enjoy.”

There was no desperation in their act. No pushing, no slamming, just languid thrusting. For once, they were taking it slow, and both parties were really enjoying it. 

Nagito took the time to fully memorize Hajime’s body from the inside out. His hair, his eyes, his face, everywhere. From head to toe, Nagito wanted to remember it all. And when he allowed for his cock to drag slowly out of the loosened entrance, he tried to remember how that felt too. 

Every thrust seemed to bring Hajime further and further into bliss. The lazy movements of such a big cock left him with drawn out moans, his hole squeezing the tip as if hoping it would stay. But Nagito wasn’t planning to leave, so when he thrusted back in, he was met with puckered walls, forced to make way to fill him up. It grew even worse when he found the prostate, the weight of his dick putting extra pressure onto it. 

“Nagito… A-Ah, Naaagito-- nngrh!” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Full,” Hajime groaned. “So-- mmmmgh, _full_.” 

Nagito bit his tongue when he realized how debauched his omega looked. There was enough slick that he was less thrusting and more gliding towards his entrance, and the pre-cum dribbling from the omega’s own cock only made him look messier. And it was all because of _Nagito._ Him, the terrible excuse of an alpha, created _this._

_Maybe I’m not so bad after all._

He continued thrusting, taking his time with messing him further. To be honest, his cock was hard enough that he just might explode, but he just loved seeing the omega so relaxed. Internally, he hoped that Hajime would look back on this one day, the one morning where he and Nagito re-familiarize themselves with each other, where all he did was thrust deeply into his tight heat.

Eventually though, all things come to an end. Nagito wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, and based on Hajime’s high-pitched whines, neither could he. “Ah-- Ha-Hajime, I might knot, mmgh, should I--?”

“N-No, hah, do it in-inside.” Hajime pleaded, brows creasing in anticipation. He gripped Nagito’s palms firmly. “Inside, please.” 

Just as he said so, Nagito groans aloud, making his final thrust a sharp one, and to his mild surprise, he inflated just large enough to make a knot. It forced his hips to be firmly locked with his omega’s, but thankfully it was the edge that Hajime needed. After releasing a broken wail, he finally came, the omega’s cum splattering between their stomachs. 

After that, Nagito slumped to the side, carrying the omega with him. The high took a while to get down from, but once he finally did, Nagito gave the other a sheepish look. “Uh, sorry for, um…” 

Hajime shook his head slowly, his face looking positively dreamy. “‘t’s fine. Feels good anyway.” He leaned forward, which proved to be somewhat difficult with the knot, but with a dopey smile he gave a kiss to Nagito’s sweaty forehead. “It’s been a while, and I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’ll be fine.” 

Nagito somehow still blushed from that, but the bigger part of him, both the alpha and just him as a person, felt really happy. This was how Hajime should always be: relaxed and content, living without a care in the world. He couldn’t help but feel proud at making him feel that way. “I’m glad to provide then.” 

Hajime hummed contemplatively, his gaze turning thoughtful. Then, after coming to some sort of decision, he gave him a devious smile. “Once you’re done, we’re doing this again, okay?” 

W-Wait, did he hear him right? “A-Again?”

The nod he received was enthusiastic. “Mmm, again, later on.” He wrapped his arms happily around Nagito’s neck, burying his nose into his neck. “You said I should relax, right? And we both agree that this is the best way to do it. In fact, let's do it _all day_. It'll be great." 

Nagito’s face burned, but he simply nodded. He gently wraps his arms around Hajime’s chest and pulls him close, breathing in the potent scent of vanilla. 

Well, at least the week would be spent well…

**Author's Note:**

> i think the saddest thing about this fic was that this idea was literally new. i just thought about it today. and neglected my other 8+ google docs, which had half-written komahina smut. what big o o f s
> 
> i'm admittedly not fully pleased with how this turned out, but it passed my inspection so its a-ok, then again its my first time writing soft sex too, so maybe thats why XD feel free to leave ideas or suggestions for future fics in any of the fics in this collection, 'cause i read them, i truly do! tho sometimes it takes me a while to reply cause i wanna consider how to write it HAHAHA, but i appreciate every word you all write to me. 
> 
> thank you and i hope you have a wonderful day~ (flies away)


End file.
